


When in Vegas

by look_at_the_moons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hangover, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_at_the_moons/pseuds/look_at_the_moons
Summary: After a persumably wild vegas night Lance has to deal with more than just a hangover. He definitivley didn't have a ring on his finger yesterday.





	When in Vegas

It was definitely too bright.  
He groaned and covered his still closed eyes with his arm. This didn't really help his situation. He shifted on his right side to hide his face from the light.  
During this, he hit his head on something hard. 

"Fuck!"

This also didn't really help his headache he became now aware of.  
He finally opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. It wasn't his bed where he had slept rather a bathtub and this isn't even his.  
A little bit shaky, he tried to stand up when a sudden nausea hit him.

"Okay, okay stupid idea, really stupid idea.", he mumbled to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub.  
How in the name of everything holy did he end up here?  
He didn't have much time to think about this because the bathroom door was sharply opened.

"Lance! Get your ass out of here, i need the toilet."  
"Owww god, Pidge, could you please speak a little bit quieter my head is killing me."  
"Don't care, get out of here", and with this words Pidge grabbed his wrists, pulled him onto his feet (this was impressive considering their height difference), shoved him out of the room and closed the door with a loud bang which caused Lance to flinch.

"You look really terrible buddy." This voice came from Hunk who lounged on the couch and smiled at him.  
"As if you look any better." Lance shot back.  
"Never claimed that. But I have something that may help you." Hunk said holding up a bottle of headache pills.  
"Oh my god, Hunk, you're a literal angel and I can't even describe how much I love you at this moment."  
He took the package, popped two pills out and swallowed them which caused a coughing attack.  
"You know, we have water here."  
Lance took the offered water glass and drank it in one go. "Thanks again, man."

"Alright losers, what do you remember from the last night?"  
"Not that much, Pidge. But how do you managed to look like a decent human being?"  
"The secret is I never get good sleep, Lance, so this doesn´t make much of a difference.  
Hunk anything from you?"  
"We were at the Flamingo I think? But didn't you take photos?"  
"Yeah I did but the phone is still charging and to my shame, I have to confess that I also don't remember much."  
"Oh so this is going to be a fun slideshow, we can eat snacks to that", Lance grinned and brushed with his hands through his hair.

"Lance, what is that?"  
"Huh?", he looked over to Pidge, whose mouth was opened in disbelief, "what are you talking about?"  
"On your left hand, your ring finger especially, is that a…?"  
Lance stared at his left hand while his hangover brain tried to process what he saw.  
A small, golden ring on his ring finger.  
No, no stuff like that happened in movies but not in real life, this couldn't be … 

Suddenly his nausea was back again. "I have to go to the toilet", he pressed through his lips and ran to the bathroom. 

 

In another hotel, some streets away a very similar conversation was held but with very different reactions. 

"Would you stop laughing?! Honestly, there is nothing funny about this situation, Shiro!"  
"Okay, okay, sorry Keith," Shiro still chuckled and wiped away his laughing tears, "but you got married at my bachelor party. You have to admire the irony.  
And stop pacing around! You're making my headache worse and you're possibly ruining the carpet."  
Keith didn't look like he wanted to do that but with a sigh he sat down on the couch next to his brother.  
"Shiro, I'm married to a guy that I don't know, that I never met and that I have no information about except his name, I don't even fully remember how he looked like.  
In addition to this I have the worst hangover of my life. I don't want to admire anything, I want to find a solution for this!"  
He buried his head in his hands. Shiro put one of his arms around Keith, pulled him a little bit closer and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll find a solution for this mess, okay? I mean you could just get a divorce."  
"Yeah but in order to do that I need him to sign the papers and besides that we have the problem that literally every state has different laws on how to divorce. And I don't know which laws will apply. The one of his living state, mine or the ones of Las Vegas?"  
"How do you already know this? You haven't even been married for 24h."  
"I googled it, Shiro. When you were in the bathroom, trying to look like a decent human being again, I consulted the almighty internet."  
"Yeah, got it. So what do we know about your husband?"  
"His name, Lance McClain."  
"Okay so you remember his name, that's good."  
"I don't remember shit. I got it from this marriage thing… paper… certificate, whatever it's called."

He grabbed it from the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on and handed it to Shiro.  
" Okay not that much of information on this but look", he pointed on something on the piece of paper that Keith couldn't really see,  
"There is the name of the chapel where you married."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"And maybe we can go there again, asking if they have any information or if we could leave a message for your husband because maybe he is also looking for you."

 

"Lance? Are you okay? It's already been 30 minutes", Hunk sounded very concerned, which was a hard contrast to Pidge who just shouted, "Get your ass out of there, Lance we found your hubby."  
But this worked.  
In a split second Lance opened the door, ran over to Pidge and nearly shouted in her ear. "You found him? How? Where? Who is it?"  
"Okay, okay calm down. I just charged my phone and apparently we took lots of photos last night especially of your wedding.  
There he is, your newly wed husband."

She handed him the phone and looked at him expectantly and was joined by Hunk.  
The minutes passed by without anyone saying something.  
Hunk looked questioningly to Pidge, who just shrugged so he looked back at Lance.  
"Lance, buddy? Everything alright?"  
"He has a mullet."  
"What?"  
"My “husband' has a mullet. Who in the world still has a mullet? It's not the 80s anymore."  
Hunk chuckled slightly and Pidge groaned. "That's the only thing you notice?"  
"Ehhh…yeah… besides that, he is…ehhh…fairly handsome, but Pidge I don´t know…"  
"Oh my god, Lance. No, I didn't mean that you freaking bi disaster.  
I was talking about the banner above your heads. The one with the name of the chapel on it."  
"And?"  
"And?! Lance really? We should go there, pretty sure they have records about the marriages held there. So we could get some information about your husband."

 

"Keith stop with the fidgeting, god you're making me nervous too."  
He didn't stop, rather he glared from the other side of the Taxi at Shiro.  
"Good! Then I don't have to be alone with that. Can this freaking Taxi drive any slower? Why didn't you drive?"  
"Because I'm in no state to operate a vehicle. And don't nag. At least I'm paying for it, okay?"

They sat both there in silence, Keith looking through the car window trying to calm his rushing thoughts and Shiro writing on his phone, informing Adam, his fiancé, about the situation.  
It was the taxi driver who broke the silence.  
"There we are Cupid's Wedding Chapel. Have fun, Lovebirds."  
"What?", Shiro looked baffled at the man as he handed him the money.  
"Don't you want to get married?"  
"Nah", Keith replied as he closed the door, "trying to get divorced."

Keith starred at the chapel.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No not really, Shiro. I'm still trying to process that I married a guy I don't know, here in this…"  
"YOU!!! YOU'RE IT!!"  
"I'm what?", Keith didn't really know how to react to the fact that a young, furious man was shouting and pointing at him.

"Oh don't try to deny it, mullet boy. I have pictures to prove it and your haircut is a dead  
giveaway. Do you even know…"  
"Lance, Lance, calm down." Another guy and a girl who just stood by a taxi, which now drove away, just got closer and the boy placed one of his hands on one shoulder of the smaller boy.  
"Yeah maybe he also forgot it, so don't act that superior, you don't have the monopoly on not remembering your wedding.", added the girl.  
"You… you… You're my husband?"  
"Yeah apparently, I mean it looked like it, on the pictures."  
"You're handsome." 

These words slipped out of Keith's mouth before he even could think about, maybe he was still a little bit intoxicated.  
"What?", Lance asked despite the blush in his face, that indicated that he actually understood what Keith had said.  
"Nothing.", now Keith blushed equally. The girl on Lance's side rolled her eyes.  
"Lance we had a mission, you remember?"  
"Ehhh… yes…yes, of course. We actually got here, to find you. And yeah apparently that worked out."

And with this sentence, Lance began to laugh.  
It was the most beautiful laugh Keith ever heard and it sounded so happy that Keith had no other choice to laugh along with him.

"And now?"  
"Maybe you should tell me your name, unfortunately, my memory is a bit blurry."  
"I'm Keith. Keith Kogane.", he extended his hand for a handshake feeling a little bit stupid.  
Lance took his hand, shook it and answered: "The name is Lance. Lance McClain."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction for #klanceunitedwedding and decided to upload it here to. If you saw any grammar mistakes, have some constructive criticism for me or just enjoyed it, let me know :)


End file.
